Hating Seth Clearwater On Hold
by The Maad Hatter
Summary: Rayne HATES Seath Clearwater so much, that she turns her knowledge of his secret against him... the catch is, he doesn't know. With Jacob and Embry's constant interferance, it makes things difficult.
1. New Dog, Old Tricks

Author's Note:

I'm sorry about the confusion.

I don't know how it looked on your computer, but the writing was in bold...

And I had to delete the story and try again.

Enjoy it... Again.

Chapter 1

There are times when I wish that things were just as they seemed,

Like THINGS!

You know, so that Humans are Humans and supernatural creatures are more distinct looking and only have one form...

But no! I had to go and find out that my boyfriend, Seth Clearwater aged 15 is a werewolf and not only that… but also that he imprinted (Something stronger then love at first sight) on an entirely different girl…!

Can you see the reason for my bitter cruelty…? No?

Too Baad!

Only problem is, I can't tell anyone about it. Not even Seth.

You know why?

Because I'm not quite sure what he'll do to me if he knows that I know… how do I know about this in the first place?

I'm pretty sure it's to do with the fact that I am a genetically mutated human!

Haha, just kidding… its cause I happen to be a computer nerd. Hacking is sort of my thing. He's been emailing all his mates. Example.

**Jacob:** _._

**Sam:** _..com_

**Embry:**

**Quil:** _Babies_R_My__

**Paul:** _..com_

**Jared:** _.com_

(Ok.. Since they aren't working. I'm putting the emails up on my Profile)

Pretty suggestive emails aren't they?

Hmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Oh yes!

My name is Rayne Denali, aged 15.

I stand 5'6, pretty average for someone my age… but compared to Seth and his 'Friends' I'm short as!

I have dirty blonde curly hair, dark chocolate eyes with black flecks,

I have a pretty average body with the occasional stretch marks…

My skin is pale and freckled with a sort of soft peach undertone.

I like wearing Jeans and slogan shirts,

I recently made one that says:

'Seth Clearwater? Sure, I'd tap that…'

On the back:

'With a lethal injection'

I wear it to bed every night… it's my pride and joy.

Now I'm usually not a bitter person, but in this case I'll make an exception…

See… I could understand not telling me about the Werewolf thingy,

But he could have told me he was leaving me for the love of his life.

In a less embarrassing fashion, no less.

Oh! Time for a flashback!

*Flashback*

"_Hey Seth, Hunny… How are you today?" I usually said honey just to piss him off; you know… girls like to tease… boys like to throw mud._

_I got a side glance from all his mates, _

_Oh k, that's strange. Usually they don't acknowledge me at all…_

"_Don't call me Hunny…"_

_I pouted_

"_And I can't go out with you anymore."_

_Pouting stopped_

"_Because… well…"_

_He gave a side glance to his friends, Sam raising his eyebrows in an encouraging way,_

"_Because your annoying when you call me Hunny,"_

_I raised an eyebrow… 'That was the point' I thought to myself_

"_You laugh like a hyena,"_

_Whoa, turning nasty!_

"_You've got stretch marks which make you look ugly,"_

_I winced internally, harsh but true._

"_My friends don't like you"_

"_And now that I see how annoying and ugly you are… I don't like you either!"_

"_And No one ever could!"_

_I blinked. Once, Twice and Three times._

_It took me awhile to even notice that there were tears rolling down my cheeks._

_He's said it; He'd gone and said it. I thought he was joking at first but after he exchanged glances with 'Sam' I knew… I didn't want to believe it, but I knew._

_After all, no one could go after someone like me._

_I looked up at Seth, blank expression…_

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other boys watching me..._

_Seth, however, looked sad… but I couldn't understand why._

_Not at the time._

"_Gee, Seth. Did you really have to say it like that?"_

_His eyes widened, had he expected me to run off crying?_

"_I mean, you could have just said… I don't like you anymore, wish you the best on a hopeless journey through life. Goodbye. I would have totally understood that and moved on in peace…"_

_Was that regret I saw in his eyes, did he say all those things because he thought I was clingy?_

"_If you'd said all those things because you thought I was one of 'those' girls… you must not know me at all."_

_I glared at the taller boy, side glancing Sam shaking my head at him._

"_Well, I guess since you all see me that way… all those things Seth said about me must be true. Seeing that he can't have possibly come up with all those things on his own. How so many guys can find one girl so unattractive…?_

_Wow, I must be truly ugly then"_

_I spat on the ground in front of them,_

"_Well sorry to have disgusted you so much…"_

_Turning around, I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I shrugged it off,_

"_Don't touch me; you no longer have the right!"_

_I walked off, flipping them off as I went._

_*End of Flashback__*_

See… I mean. I get it now. He didn't want me interfering with his secret and his newest relationship… but I wouldn't have in the first place.

I mean, he's not the only guy in the world I like.

There are plenty more opportunities, but after all that…

I'm not sure I want to date anymore.

I might become one of those spinsters with all the cats,

Or dogs, I hate cats.

"Denali, Rayne?" I looked up from my book that I had been writing in; the teacher was doing the role. Shocker there, they never trust kids to be at school. Why do they even have attendance roles anyway? They're like the stalkers. "Denali is here" I waved lazily. I was in Homeroom. The one class in the whole school I didn't have with Seth, minus my options classes. I sighed lazily and returned my attention to my notebook sitting open in front of me; it was like a diary… if you want to give it a name. I wrote down all my thoughts, ideas, worries, short stories etc. It's sort of my mind on paper. It's that precious to me that if I had to choose between a nice comfy bed with no Notebook, and a hard life WITH a notebook. I'd probably choose option no.2.

The bell rang shortly after the teacher had finished his list of students to stalk, so I gathered up my stuff in my wolf pawed messenger bag and gripped my Notebook tightly in my arms as I raced to English. Hoping to get a seat far from Seth.

I smacked my head on the desk, speak of the… Werewolf?

And you know what happens next?

That dumb ass has the nerve to sit next to me like were still friends… did he suddenly forget he dumped me 3 days ago?

I looked over at him and glared, long… and hard. No sympathy, and…

OH!

The Death Glare hits its mark as pained regret makes itself known on his face as he slung his bag under his desk. "Hey Rayne. How's it going?" Oh, so that's how he wants it. I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up, Seth. Don't talk to me, don't look at me… even better… don't even BREATHE in my general direction. Got it?" I gave him a pointed look before turning my attention to the teacher, right now learning how to not flunk math looks a lot more interesting. "Aw… c'mon, Rayne. You don't have to be so harsh-"I turned sharply in my seat, glaring furiously. "Don't I, Seth?" I got out of my seat, ignoring all the pointed stares I got. "I think I of all people have got the right to be pissed off at the guy that dumped me in such a humiliating way… and in front of his FRIENDS no less! Yeah, I guess you're right, Seth. I have absolutely NO reason what so ever to be mad at YOU, the most innocent boy around. You're as bad as a Werewolf you are, you rip things up until there's nothing left round about the full moon and when you're an actual HUMAN again… You have no memory or idea of what you've done or said!" I grabbed my bag roughly out from under my desk and left the classroom.

*Smash*

I hit my fist into the bathroom mirror, I'd run to the most secluded toilets in the school… people never usually come to these toilets, unless they're here for a make out session with their sweethearts. I sniffed quietly as I pulled my hand back from the now empty mirror frame; I started picking bits of shiny mirror out of my now bleeding hand carefully setting them on the counter for me to take with me. I didn't want to seem too obvious.

I grabbed some paper towels and wrapped it around my hand, soaking up most of the blood. Guess I'm not going to class anytime soon… Oh well. It's off to see my brother, my wonderful brother of home! Hmm, smashing glass is a good therapy… too bad it's so expensive otherwise I'd do it all the time. I came out of the bathroom and almost fell over; I didn't expect anyone to be out here… I looked up. Oh k, someone call the ambulance… I think I'm going to kill myself.

"Hey, what was that smash in there?" Embry asked me, I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh yeah, you heard that? It's my new message tone. Sorry if it disturbed your public peace." I said casually, making my way around him in the direction of the parking lot. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head, "Hey, what happened to your hand?" I started walking backwards to the parking lot, facing Embry.

"It was an accident, Embry. Nothing more, nothing less… Let it go, I don't need you sticking your nose into my business. That is my brother's job, and tell Seth to leave me alone." I turned back around and stepped over the curb, making my way to my Land rover. I jumped in and started it up, revving the engine before peeling my way out of the parking lot. I pushed speed dial on my phone and put in my hands-free earphones, "Hey bro. Yeah, I'm coming home for a while ok? No, nothing serious… I just hurt my hand is all, See you soon."

I pulled into my driveway to see my brother sitting on the swing chair, first aid kit right next to him. See, I hadn't always lived in La Push… I actually used to live in New York. Before our parents died I used to be the kind of kid who got picked on a lot for my older brother, Daichi's background… got into a lot of fights when I was 13 – 14 yrs old. He would usually bail me out, taught me how to fight and how to turn a rusty trashcan into a pretty convincing weapon. Seeing as in his high school days, he made a lot of enemies with the neighbour hoods in the higher ups, so he found it his responsibility to teach me the ropes and clean up any mess I couldn't fight my way out of. Of course, no one knows about this… not even Seth, as far as he knows, I came from New York City and my parents are dead. "Hi Daichi!" I said happily as I walked up the steps to the porch, it had just begun to rain.

Daichi is my 20yr old brother who happens to be my guardian considering my parents died in a car crash. His Dirty Blonde hair is all choppy and sticks up in different directions, his eyes are a mix between brown and amber and his skin is naturally tanned. He stands about 6'1 and I guess for most girls he's got the perfect body.

"Hey Ray, so what happened this time? You get mad at someone?" Daichi asked me reaching for my wrapped up hand. I shook my head, wincing as he removed the paper towels. "Hmm… what'd you do? Break a window?" again I shook my head; I sat down retelling him the day's events so far… I noticed it wasn't even past 10:00am. How sad.

"And then I shattered a bathroom mirror…" I finished. Daichi inspected my hand for any mirror shards I might have missed, before grabbing some alcohol that was sitting in a small bottle in the first aid kit. It was emergency alcohol, you know, for wounds and when Daichi has particularly nasty break-ups (Trust me, there are quite a few).

"Want me to kick the shit out of Seth for you?" Good old Daichi, always knows who's to blame… maybe it was the bonfire I had the other night burning all of Seth's things that might have tipped him off. I winced as he applied the alcohol, it's good to drink but god… it could be a substitute for ACID. Hm, Acid + Seth = Not bad idea.

"Nope, I reckon I'll just make shallow cuts on him and poor a bucket of alcohol on him." Daichi laughed loudly at my master plan, Safe to say… I could be the next Da Vinci, with a more 'Hills Have Eyes' approach to art. "I swear you should work for the CIA or something." Shaking his head, as a vibration was heard on the little outdoor table in front of the swing.

"Hello? Yes, she's here. Broken Mirror? Nope, don't think so… Embry saw her? He can't have, she was here with me since she ran out of her classroom. Why would he lie? I dunno, maybe it's to do with the fact that he's a friend of her Ex-boyfriend. Oh k, good. She was feeling ill and stressed, she'll be back as soon as she is able. Goodbye Sir." Click goes the mobile. Daichi glanced at me, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Guess you're staying home for awhile kiddo. How long? The rest of the week should do it, aye?" And it was only Monday, God I love my brother.


	2. He Doesn't Read Books, Let Alone Mine

Author's Note:

Again... I Apologize for the Confusion.

Forgive me.

O.O

"Daichi!" I whined, my arms were aching even more as Daichi threw another packet of Pop Tarts into my arms. He looked back at me grinning, adding another to the pile. "Before you complain, I did get you out of school for about a week… and I think, being the great ass kicking brother I am, I deserve a reward for my good deed." I huffed, dumping all the boxes on the conveyor belt at the register.

"With your own money? I thought rewards were given not payed for." I just had to open my mouth and be the smart younger sister, Daichi smirked at me and promptly held out his hand. "No way. Your rich, I'm not. Besides I'm trying to save it for a good cause." The smirking continued.

"Oh, but I am a good cause. I saved you from community service and damage costs, not to mention your ex boyfriend. So come on, hand it over." I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh, he's good.

Note To Self: Must keep mouth shut.

Speaking of notes— Oh shit! I groaned loudly and smacked my forehead, I can't believe I left it behind… sitting right there on my desk. My eyes widened visibly, right there, next to… Seth. I whipped out my wallet and quickly paid the cashier, grabbing the bags of Tarts and jogging out the door.

"Whoa, Rayne. Where's the fire?" I paused, where's the fire? What an over-used saying. "I left my notebook at school this morning! Next to Seth!" Daichi looked at me blankly, I smacked him upside the head. "You remember that Diary I got from Mum and Dad before they…" I trailed off, and understanding washed over his face.

"Oh, well… do you want me to go get it from Seth?" I gave him a look that said it all, it was a little obvious I wanted him to go get it… It is after all my pride & joy! "Okay okay!" he held his hands up in defence before dumping the shopping in the car and peeling off towards the reservation.

You know, I think there is something seriously wrong with the Universes twisted sense of humour for wanting me to see Seth 2 times in less than 2 days! I ran up to his front door and knocked furiously on the hard wood. "If he's read it I'm gonna –" All I see is dark skin, and very chiselled abs.

When did they get here? "God DAMN! Put a shirt on for the bloody sakes of us all!" I yelled, purely on instinct. Stepping back in the process, I was able to look up and realise it was – Embry, my most favourite of people. Hint the sarcasm. "Get Seth, and whatever newest notebook he might have acquired." I pointed back into Seth's house.

Hehe, 2.3 seconds before the mutt – Ahem, B-O-Y could open his mouth. New record must beat it. Embry rolled his eyes at me before retreating into the house to get the latter mentioned, a honk was heard from my very impatient brother. I simply flipped him off as Seth walked out the door holding my notebook in hand.

"Hi Rayne." He said sheepishly. I, being the bitch I am, ignored his greeting and grabbed my book from his hand and inspected it for damage. "I didn't read it or anything." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him, "Well just a little." From sceptical to hateful in a blink of an eye, I'm setting a lot of records today aren't I? "Now that's something I'd expect from you. Anyways, thankyou and bye." I hugged my book to my chest and turned to walk away, and believe me… I would have, but this annoying tanned hand had gripped my upper body. As that happened, I saw my brother slowly rise out of his car… ready to step up and fight if need be. Only problem is he didn't know that these guys were super strong werewolves with high levels of testosterone!

I shook my head slowly at my brother as I allowed Seth to turn me gently; I shrugged my arm signalling him to get his hand off my arm. His arm dropped and he looked at me sadly. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't, I was just…" He trailed off. I held up a hand, I meant to tell him that I didn't really care.

But guess what slipped out?

"Madly, and completely in love with someone else." Seth's head snapped up and studied me suspiciously. Opps, don't think anyone outside of his 'pack' knew that. Shit!

"It's obvious, Seth. You and I both know you aren't that type of person…" He smiled at me. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you for being such a jerk, breaking my heart and completely dejecting me." I yelled at him.

And I being my impulsive self went to pick up a rock… to throw at him. That one's too small. Wait, yes that one's good, and pointy too! I picked up a jagged, pointy rock about the size of my palm and threw at him. And in all my accuracy it actually hit him. Take that! You and your stupid werewolf sense are NOTHING compared to my superior aim! I poked my tongue at him; oh come on… it didn't really hurt him! There wasn't even a damn scratch on the mutt! I ran to the car, jumping in as Daichi peeled out of the reservation.

Take A Bite Out Of That!


	3. Meet Jacob Black

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, The third chapter.**

**I've given up on the writing, so if it's still bold.**

**I'm Very Sorry.**

**:[**

**Arriving back at the house I jumped out of the car, Rayne strikes again! Now there is nothing left to do but avoid everybody for the next 5 days and I can recover nicely. "Oh k, now that we've got you book back… Go get the food and put it away!" Daichi yelled, Damnit… lazy dumbass of a brother who I happen-to-love-every-now-and-then-but-at-the-moment-I-really-hate. I turned back to the car, sighing loudly as I hauled the 5 odd bags of Pop Tarts out of the car before heading back into the house.**

**After putting away the Pop Tarts, I headed upstairs to email my friend, Dylan Filipe. We were planning to have her down for the summer holidays, during which is my 16th birthday, in round about 3 weeks from now. I entered my room and turned on my computer, guess I should start explaining my lair of doom…**

**I have only one bedroom window, which is a double window complete opposite the door. My walls are a typical dark blue, although… since I wanted to be unique and different (not that I don't stand out enough as it is), I painted a light blue feature wall with a wavy pattern of Wolf paws up the side and in the middle it has a Latin saying "Quando omni flunkus moritati" meaning 'When All Else Fails, Play Dead'. Haha, that is so me right? **

**Ahem, Moving on…**

**So, obviously I have a bed… I'm not Seth! I don't sleep wherever my head happens to land. And I have a laptop, CD Collection, an ever-growing mountain of clothes… you know, normal teen stuff. I sighed loudly, looking out the window. Oh look, a fluffy white cloud… I'll start counting down. 5 minutes from now, it will rain! For I am Rayne Denali, prophesying the end of a sunny day and most likely the hope of a tan. I breathed on the windowpane, making a nice foggy splotch on the window. Inside my little 'Splotch' I drew a little circle head with X's as eyes, now… if you can't figure out the answer to this Charade Game then you must seriously be stupid. "Nah, Shit!" I yelped loudly. Speakers, must turn down speakers… that, or die from a heart attack. I ran over to my computer, hearing a protest to the noise from my brother downstairs. Ooooh the temptation! Resisting the urge to stomp on the floor/ceiling, I signed into my hotmail account and behold! You Have Mail!**

'**_Hey Ray-ray,_**

**_I can come. I'll be there soon… Man, this place is driving me crazy! Johan has been on my case non-stop; luckily he isn't like he used to be before you sorted him out. Everyone misses you like hell, they keep expecting to hear you screaming out the lyrics to 'Scottie Doesn't Know' _(Oh, Good Times) _and doing air guitar. I know it's been more then 6 months since you left… but it's still hard. I know it's hard for you too; you have no one other then your brother down there now. Don't worry though; I've almost convinced my parents that moving to La Push is good! Haha, who is the shit? I am! By the way, I've got a present waiting for you… one of a kind. It'll be ready just before I leave. Hope you like it._**

**_Talk To You Later_**

**_Mizz Ronaldo! Xoxo_**

**Johan Simmons, did I ever mention him? He is a major, torturous pain in my sexy ass! He's like the stupid equivalent to Einstein, only more cynical looking… and not dead, yet. He was the school bully, and a pretty bad one at that. He might have still been if he hadn't decided to pick on me for lunch money that once. If he hadn't of annoyed me, he might still have been a big bad bully with the ability to reproduce. He also thought that all girls were meat on a platter. Haha, safe to say… meat is more menacing then a vegetable now days. **

**I quickly hit the reply button, and was about to type. Hmm… 5 minutes on the dot, it was soft at first but then it grew into a louder and harder patter on the roof of our house. Thank goodness for trust funds and insurance companies! If it wasn't for them, I'd be sitting in a dark corner with pots and pans all around me gathering rainwater. **

**_Mizz Ronaldo,_**

**_Awesome-ness! You have no idea how boring it is without friends…. I managed to screw up my hand by punching it through a mirror at school, and that's not even the best part. I bought 50 boxes of Pop Tarts for Daichi because he's letting me stay home the whole week because Seth went all amnesia on me. Convinced your parents? Naughty… Incest seduction is a crime and a sin. Whoops sorry, mistaking you for Johan! Present? Awesome, gimme gimme! _**

**_Just started raining…_**

**_Ciao Bella!_**

**_Ray-ray_**

**I sent the email and turned off my computer, I sat on my windowsill watching the gray raining scenery. I checked my clock; 5:30pm were the numbers flashing at me in the annoying neon red. I hate those battery-powered clocks that make that annoying tick tock sound, it drives me mad. Last time I had one, I dropped it out of the top floor of my apartment building… I prefer sundials. "Rayne! Get your butt down here and make dinner!" Daichi yelled. Yes, oh Royal Pain in the place-that-shall-not-be-named! Your wish is my command.**

"**Shhh!" I whispered to my stomach, I was hungry. Real hungry. It's been 3 weeks now, and I am currently sitting at my desk in science just poised for running out the door. Daichi had managed to eat all the Pop Tarts in less then 3 days… 50 divided by 3 = approx 16 per day! Anyways… since had eaten all the Pop Tarts, I now have nothing to eat for breakfast. This is now my umpteenth day without breakfast, and so god help me… if that bell doesn't ring in the next 5 milliseconds-**

**BRRRIIIINNNGGG!**

**I sat there blinking for about 2 seconds… how do I make these things happen? Jebus! Wait… bell rang, right…?**

"**LUNCH!" I screamed as I ran out of my classroom. And down goes S.S. Rayne as she crashes into dark skinned iceberg. **

"**There goes lunch, bye - bye lunch." I pouted, lying on my back waving up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, and pushed myself off the ground. **

**Looking at the victim, I noticed it wasn't Seth or even Embry. Nope, this was a boy I'd never met… although I've seen him hang out with Seth and his friends awhile back. "Oh, I'm really sorry." Pft, yeah right, hurting Seth's friends are the next things on my list. **

**I took a careful look at the newest victim. His hair was cut short and spiked up, unlike Embry's whose was long and silky (You never heard me say that!). His eyes were a dark chocolate, like actual dark chocolate. Chocolate, yum! **

**Ok, boy forgotten… Food on mind. Well that would have been the normal routine if this boy wasn't staring intently at me. "Uh… yeah. I'm going to go now…" I got to my feet and had the intention of walking to the cafeteria. Now, I don't know about you but, Déjà vu! His hand had gripped my upper arm firmly and turned me back around. **

"**Sorry, My names Jacob, Jacob Black. I'm-" I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. Jacob huh? Mr. .24/7? "Look, Jacob… I don't really care. Honestly, I don't really want you to get caught in the crossfire between Seth and I. Actually come to think of it, It's probably me just throwing the harmful rocks and him not being affected because of him being a…. uh… anyways, just stay away unless you want me to use you as ammo against my oh – so – lovely ex-boyfriend, Seth. Okay? Got it? Good." I turned on my heel, leaving the werewolf in the dust. **

**Haha, didn't think I'd forgotten did you? **

**Well, let's forget about werewolves for now. I'm sure my food will want to have my undivided attention as I chew it to death and swallow it to nourish my ever-plotting mind, damn… humans are selfish. We other things so that we can live, plot, scheme, destroy and then do it all over again. **

**Before leaving, I turned around… looking at the confused Jacob  
"By the way, Die Dulce Fruimini" **

**(Have a Nice Day)**

**Well, It's not like he knew what I said anyways.**


	4. The Truth Is Harsh But It's Also True

Author's Note:

I can't remember the names of the chapter titles,

So I'm making them up all over again.

ENJOY!

Hmm… Let's see, I'll have this. Oh and that, and yes… I want THAT!

I'm in the cafeteria line, taking practically all the food I can. I might put this school out of business… well, the mutts and I. They eat like they are bottom-less pits. I swear… if we killed them we would end world hunger. Speaking of boys that eat too much, I side – glanced and a few people down from me, the pack was piling food onto their plate. The only one not dumping food onto his plate (Surprise, Surprise) was Seth. He looked all depressed, but no one seemed to notice but me. Of course me, I have to keep sight of my enemies all the time. Duh…

"Oi! Hurry up, your holding up the whole damn line." I glared at the boy next to me… "I'm sorry, I was pre-occupied with the best way to shove your face into your food. Hold on while I run a few scenarios, all of them ending in your humiliation." I snapped back harshly, he held his hands up in surrender and continued to move around me as I piled party pies onto my tray and then proceeded to move to the checkout counter to pay for it.

"That'll be $23.50" I bit my lip to keep back a protest and fished a $50 note out of my pocket. As I said earlier, kill a few werewolves, save me money. "Next time I think about getting food, I'm going to save myself the trouble and just starve." I continued mumbling about money and food until I bumped into someone. "Whoa, what's with the food?" Irony, I have it.

"Well, I'm trying to become fat so you can add another unappealing thing about me to your 'Rayne is Ugly' list." Ha – ha, Rayne strikes again. I narrowly avoided Seth's hand as he reached out to hold me in place and briskly walked away. I sat at my table and was about to eat, until…

*Splat*

Someone is going to die. I though calmly as I wiped mashed potato from my face. My eyes narrowed and I swept my eyes across the cafeteria, looking for the laughing culprit. Trust me, they ALWAYS laugh. Well… I didn't have to look far. I reached the Pack's table and noticed they were all shaking from hushed laughter.

Seth looked mortified, so it couldn't have been him.

I spied a potato covered fork in, is that… Jacobs hand? Target locked. I plastered a smile on my face, picked up my tray and walked over to their table. "Hi boys. How are you?" I sat down next to the still laughing Jacob. I flicked his nose, "Did you know dog's always bite off more then they can chew?"

My smile widened in satisfaction as silence fell over the table. "Why so tense?" I raised an eyebrow, for effect. I knew why they were tense, but they don't know that I know what they don't want me to know that no one else knows. "Well anyways" I dismissed the subject with my hand

"Thanks for the mashed potato, I'm sure it'll contribute to my cause." I winked at Jacob before standing up. "And I hope you'll make further contributions to the Rayne Foundation; a foundation to make people everywhere see how ugly she truly is." I picked up a pile of food in my hand, grabbed Jacob's head and rammed it into the gooey mess on my hands. I finished off with swapping his tray and mine and rammed his face into that too. Also, the added bonus was hearing a muffled crack… I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. As he lifted up his head, I noticed blood mixed into his food and dripping down his face. I used my gooey hand and ruffled his hair.

"Feel better soon". I took his tray of food, and dumped it in the bin. Money was wasted today, but its sacrifice was not in vain… it gave me revenge, with food. I walked out of the cafeteria and made my way to my next class.

Music.

I liked music, for many reasons. First reason is because Seth isn't in there. The second reason is because I love to Sing and Play piano. The last reason is because I like to write songs about my feelings, and Music class is where it mostly happens.

"Class, I hope you've done your assignment for the weekend. Writing your own note music, with vocals if you do singing." I glanced around at the class, I could just pin point the people that have done Jack shit. Everyone thought it was an easy pass subject, not that I'm saying it isn't, but that doesn't mean you don't have to work. I smiled down at my folder in satisfaction, I'd been working on this song since the day I smashed the mirror. "Rayne" my head shot up so fast I got a kink, ouch!

"Please tell me you've done the assignment." I raised an eyebrow, and nodded. I've got a folder in front of me, not to mention I am the only one that participates fully in this class… why wouldn't I do a simple assignment? "Good, present it please." My heart skipped a beat, present? As in, actually sing it? Infront of people? Great… I pushed myself out of my seat, flipping open my folder and having my music sheet propped up on the stand for me to read.

I looked up to silence. Isn't silence a bad thing? HOLY SHIT! The class burst into applause, scaring the crap out of me. "A+ all the way" my eyes widened. It was that good? Wow, Rayne, cherish this moment. It's as rare as seeing Seth not eat, I grinned at my own thought before seating myself in my chair.

Pft, that was the way I wish it were…

I didn't even get to the beginning before the fire alarm was triggered. I didn't know whether to be happy about the interruption or not. Hmm… Decisions, decisions. So naturally, because it's the fire alarm… we were herded (LIKE COWS) out into the front of the school.

I somehow ended up at the end of the line, and was last out the door. So, I decided to grab my bag… like hell I was going to leave my things here to burn to death. If it comes to an actual decision, I would leave it. Not today though, buster! I walked out the classroom door, and before I knew it… there was a searing pain in my back. I let out a yelp, the pain dulled slightly and I was able to tell that someone was holding my arms really tightly, and it more then 'kind of' hurt.

"So, you wanna try that nose breaking trick again on me. I'm really sick of your attitude to my friends and I. I have tried apologising and I have tried being nice… but I've let you pick on my friends enough and now I'm just sick of it. They all knew you were trouble from the start, the way you acted and you always tease me or make me mad. You're not ugly in appearance, Rayne. It's everything else that makes you so pathetic and unappealing. You'd be lucky if a guy even looked your way, let alone find something to actually like about you. From now on, it's over… for good. I want nothing more to do with you, your just the one mistake in my life I can't make up for"

Before I had even opened my eyes, the arms and the voice had gone. I didn't even hear footsteps, and if I didn't know any better… I would have thought that was all my imagination. I might have believed it too, if I didn't know Seth's voice off by heart. I was numb for a while… I couldn't feel anything. I was in too much shock, and as soon as I was able to process everything… I couldn't tell what hurt. My head, my heart, my back, my arms… I couldn't pin point the pain, but where ever it was… it hurt enough to send me tumbling to the floor. I couldn't breathe or think properly. It was as if, the truth was actual physical knives and not just words… and the truth was – that everything he said about me is true. Every single thing, but I was too consumed by myself to see it. Sure, he hurt me… but he realised his mistakes. I didn't realise mine, I had to have mine pointed out to me.


	5. Fork You, Fork Me, We Are All Forked!

**Author's Note:**

**None **

I got up from the floor, gasping through tears. It looked as if the Fire Drill was over, seeing as everyone was heading back into the school, not wanting to be seen I dashed into the nearest girl's toilet. I held my breath as girls came in and out of the bathroom before heading back to their classes, I peeked my head out from over the top of the cubicle to check if the coast was clear.

Satisfied that it was I crept out of the cubicle, and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still red from the crying, I turned around and lifted my shirt up, along my back was a big red mark and as I checked my arms I noticed bruises forming on the upper muscles just below the shoulder. I pulled my shirt back down, hissing in pain every time I would move a bruised muscle.

I grabbed my bag and stealthily creped out of the girl's toilets, as I walked past the locker I noticed faint dent marks in the middle of the door... you wouldn't really know they were there if you weren't looking for them. I continued walking, gently massaging my arms and rotating my shoulders before heading out in to the grounds. There was no way in hell I was going back to class. I just want to get home, load myself full of pain killers and go to sleep... for a long, long time.

No I'm not talking about SUICIDE! I headed over to my white work Ute, chucking my bag on the seat next to me and turning on the ignition. I was about to pull out until I heard a sharp sound was heard on the side of my car. I quickly turned off the car and looked in the direction of the sound; low and behold... it was Seth and his gang of loyal dogs. I rolled down my window and leaned out, giving them a lazy glare. I didn't have the energy to be quite so evil today... I wasn't even willing to fight.

"So what, making dents in a locker with me wasn't satisfying enough you've got to take it out on my ute?" I raised in eyebrow in addition to my comment and watched as all eyes turned to Seth. "You did what?" Seth smacked his forehead, probably annoyed by the question. "I didn't hurt her... I just shook her around a little" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, their gazes all turned back to me.

"No, while I may not be the victim of denting..." I looked pointedly at Seth, receiving a glare "...I do have a few bruises forming on my upper arms, and on my back. So if you don't mind, I'm going on my way home to load myself on Advil and sleep for a while. Is that ok, watch dogs?" Again they stiffened, it might have been from the nickname or the fact the Seth did actually hurt me. With that I turned on my car and drove out of the school as quickly as possible, blasting 'Hungry like a Wolf by Duran Duran' through the speakers.

Oh yeah bitches... I had the last laugh!

"Hey, the school called... Why are you at home?" I groaned into the phone, I had woken up to the persistent ringing of my phone. Damn it. "I just wanted to come home, I was feeling sick. I was sleeping it off; at least I was until you called." I groaned again, rolling on my back with the phone still to my ear. I heard him sigh, "You drove him while you were sick? Without a word to anyone? No, something is wrong. I'll talk to you when I get home" next thing I heard was a dial tone. Normally I would smack my forehead in annoyance, but since I don't want to risk another head ache I decided against it. Groaning I got up from my bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, and turned on the stereo. I banged my head in time with 'I Stand Alone by Gobsmack' as I made myself a salad sandwich and milkshake; I then sat at the table and began eating.

I finished shortly and began washing up the dishes that had been left over from breakfast, bobbing along with techno song that had come on. I had many mixes of music from my computer, I love iPods don't get me wrong... but I like blasting music when no one is around. The music was then cut off abruptly, whirling around I saw my brother leaning against the doorway, smirking at my startled expression before turning serious.

"We need to talk..." I rolled my eyes "No. You need to talk, I need to wash these dishes and go to bed" Daichi's eyes narrowed, but it wasn't at my face. I followed his gaze to my right arm, I noticed had gotten dark and was visibly more bruised then my left arm, it might have been because it was the first arm Seth grabbed. "What happened to your arm?" I shrugged; "I think someone grabbed it too tightly" I turned around and continued dishes, why was I protecting Seth? Why did I just lie to Daichi, even if it was a weak lie? "Mind explaining the big bruise along your back then?" I could hear anger in his voice; he had a right to be angry I guess.

His sister had un-explained bruises that she wouldn't explain about... not to mention I had run out of school early. All the signs of something wrong were there, it was just me not willing to admit it. Admit what exactly? That through all the pain I had caused Seth, he decided to strike back worse than when he broke up with me? No, I just didn't want to admit that what Seth had weakened me, he had found my weak spot and exploited it, and now I was afraid that if I told my brother... I would truly be weak.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, dropping the dishes into the sink. I leaned over the sink in an attempt to keep myself steady, my legs were shaking and my breathing was laboured. All the sadness, anger and hurt were finally coming out in the form of tears, "Rayne. Are you ok?" Daichi rushed over just in time to catch me, how did he move so fast? "Rayne, what happened? Why are you crying?" He wrapped me up in his arms and carried me over to the couch, sitting down and allowing me to cry into his chest. Kissing the top of my head and patting my hair down, just like a caring older brother would when his little sister or brother had scraped their knee on the concrete.

I don't know how long it took for me to stop crying, and I don't know how many times Daichi had whispered 'it's ok'. "Daichi..." I whispered hoarsely "I'm sorry for being such a cry baby" I heard him laugh, and felt his chest vibrate as he leaned me back to look at me. "Cry baby? I was starting to get worried; you rarely cry... it's not normal. I don't think you're a cry baby! I think you're incredibly strong, sure you're a pain in the ass when you're PMSing and when you've run out of Pop Tarts... but never apologise for crying around me. I'm your older brother, and guardian... I'm here to help you, not to judge you." He hugged me close to his chest, to which I hugged back.

I've never had moments like this with my brother, even when my parents died. It was nice to know that he was there for me, no matter how much I cried and no matter how much I said he was annoying. He was the one person I could truly count on. "Daichi, I love you." He laughed again, "I love you too, Rayne. Now are you going to tell me the truth about these bruises and what happened today?" I nodded meekly.

I told Daichi about the feud going on between Seth and I, and how I was such a bitch to his friends and him. Then I told him about the confrontation in the school hallway, and how the bruises were a result of that. By the end, Daichi had a livid look on his face. For the next few minutes he sat in silence, staring at the carpet with a thoughtful look on his face. It wasn't just any look either; it was the one that said 'Revenge'. All in all, I was worried... the only time I had ever seen that look was back in the days of New York. I was just about to open my mouth to question my brother on his motives but he abruptly got off the couch and headed to the door, grabbing his coat. "Rayne, go to bed. You're staying home from school tomorrow, ok? I've got to go see some people" What? "Wait... at least tell me where you're going?" He stood in the open doorway, cold air sweeping through the open door.

"Forks"

He quickly closed the door, and shortly after he pulled out of the driveway. Heading away to 'Forks' as he said. What the hell is in Forks?


End file.
